Behind Closed Doors
by Thedarkshadow1998
Summary: AU - Minerva becomes concerned when Harry does not respond to his acceptance letter. She sends Severus to check on him, and he soon finds out that all is not well at the Dursley house! AN: There is graphic depictions of violence and rape. Please review and leave comments! Please try to be constructive! The story is set pre Hogwarts and then continues on from there. Enjoy x
1. At the Dursleys

It was a long day, sorting through all the various replies she was getting. Of course, every year was like this. She had responses by owl, and she had responses by Muggle post. Those were the easy ones, albeit tedious. The worst ones were those which she hadn't heard from.

Professor McGonagall sat in her office, reading the last of the responses to the invitations to attend Hogwarts. Getting the responses from the Muggle borns was always an interesting prospect. Hogwarts, of course, rented a Muggle house and that was the address where those responses were sent. The mailbox had an automatic portkey in it, so anything delivered there would appear on her desk immediately. And then all those blasted owls. Cleaning spells flew plentifully out of her wand during this time of year.

She checked off the names on her list of prospective students as she read through the replies. They had all been affirmative, except for two Muggle borns. Well, that was the right of the parents, even if she disagreed with it. Carefully, she checked off the name of her final response. She was a Muggle born, Hermione Granger, and her parents had been skeptical of the whole situation in the beginning. After a short demonstration, though, they were fully supportive of their daughter's educational prospects. Personally, Minerva was betting the girl would be a Ravenclaw, judging from reports she got of her bookish personality.

She sighed. Now the difficult part. She scoffed at the thought. As though this hadn't been difficult enough to begin with. But now she had to deal with those who hadn't bothered to give her an answer at all. Scanning her list quickly, she saw there were less than half a dozen in this category. Well, fewer than last year. She was doing well. But then she began to read those names.

Potter, Harry James

In the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Her eyebrow shot up, and she couldn't help thinking of a certain potions master who would undoubtedly be quite proud of her feat. Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Petunia was Lily's sister, and if she remembered correctly, Petunia was no friend of the wizarding world. How often had she had to listen to Lily's tears after the holidays, or after having received a letter? And she doubted her husband would be any friendlier. Somehow, the lack of response disturbed her greatly.

She had warned Dumbledore about leaving Harry there that night ten years ago. But he hadn't listened. Since when had that old fool ever listened to anyone? Well, probably back with what's-his-name for a friend. She huffed. Well, this was definitely a delicate situation. Potter definitely had to attend Hogwarts. Thankfully, they would not have to rely on the Dursley's cooperation for such, since Dumbledore was his magical guardian. But still, the Dursley's didn't know this and should have responded.

Making a decision suddenly, she summoned her patronus and sent it with a message through the hallways of Hogwarts. A few moments later, there was a knock on her door.

"Enter!" She called. The door opened and Severus Snape slipped into the room. He walked to the front of her desk, placed his hands behind his back and looked at her.

"I trust you had something important to discuss with me?" He demanded. "I don't take kindly to anyone - even the headmaster - interrupting my brewing for Poppy."

"Of course, Severus," McGonagall replied. "I have something of a problem, and I was hoping you could help me with it."

"Well? What is it?" He snapped back. What did the blasted woman want with him when the school year hadn't even started yet? Everyone knew to leave him alone during the summer. It was the only time he got to himself without little brats bothering him with all their problems. Yes, yes, he instructed them to bring their problems to him, but still, he appreciated some time to himself.

"I have an invitation which hasn't gotten a response," she explained. She stopped and looked at Severus.

"And?" He pressed. "I believe you have been the deputy headmistress long enough to know that protocol is to send a second invitation."

"Yes, of course, Severus," she said. "But I don't think that is necessarily the wisest or the most effective course of action in this case. I think someone should have a look in on this boy. Call it a feeling, but I think it should be discussed with him, even though he isn't Muggle born."

"And you want me to look in on the situation?" Severus cut in. "Minerva, you know I don't do that sort of thing. You know that I spend the summer stockpiling the infirmary with potions for your idiot Gryffindors who don't know how to save their own necks."

"Yes, I want you to look in on the situation," Minerva replied. "You're already running ahead of schedule on the potions. I need you to do this for me."

"Who is it?"

"Harry Potter." Severus looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"You want me to look in on Potter?" He pretty much growled at her. "Have You gone mad, woman?"

"Severus, I'm just concerned about the boy. You know Petunia wasn't fond of magic."

"Concerned? I'm sure Potter just thought himself above responding. Do you know how much they receive in return for taking care of the boy? The only thing you need concern yourself about is cavities in his teeth from all the sweets he probably gets, and his arrogant attitude."

"Severus!" Minerva said, sternly but gently. "I am truly concerned about the boy. I didn't like leaving the boy there in the beginning, and Albus insisted. I can't go to just anyone for this, since it isn't within protocol, and I don't need Albus knowing about it. Please just go and check on him, and get his answer please? For me?"

"Fine," Severus barked sullenly. "But then you'll owe me a favour." Well, he might as well at least be able to get something in return for this most unpleasant favour.

"Of course, Severus," Minerva conceded readily. "Just please check on Harry soon."

"Will tonight be soon enough for you?"

"Yes," she said, smiling. "That will be most acceptable." How could she smile at him at a time like this? Being sent off to visit Potter's spawn and Lily's child, neither of which was a pleasant prospect, you would think that the woman enjoyed this! He huffed at the thought.

—––—

Fine. He stood outside Number 4 Privet Drive, and you could tell from the neighbourhood that the Dursleys were very well off. Maybe not filthy rich, but certainly very, very comfortable. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of 'checking' on Potter. This was absolutely ridiculous. How could Minerva not see that this was just a waste of time? The only good thing about this was that he would get a favour done for him most likely during the school year. And with Potter attending, he would definitely need one.

He hadn't bothered to change into Muggle clothes. Why should he? Petunia and Vernon knew of wizards of course, and he didn't care what others in the neighbourhood thought of him. Coming to the door, he rang the doorbell. Waiting a minute impatiently, he crossed his arms, and began tapping out a rhythm with his fingers. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened, and he returned to a neutral position.

"Snape!" A woman hissed at him.

"And this is Petunia Dursley that I have this misfortune of addressing?" He threw back, with a sneer.

"Get off my porch," she said, her tone remarkably level.

"Trust me, Petunia," he drawled, "I want to be here as little as you want to have me. So let me finish my business here and we both can continue our lives as normally as we otherwise would." He placed his hand on the door, since he had a feeling it would soon be closed in his face. Whether he was right or not, he didn't know, because Petunia stepped aside and he stepped in.

"What do you want?" She said.

"Who is it?" A voice boomed from the kitchen.

"It's… one of them," Petunia called back. She sounded like she had just seen something particularly repulsive. Well, Severus felt he could sympathise at the moment. He smirked at the thought slightly. Vernon Dursley rounded the corner, and for a moment he and Severus sized each other up.

"I'm here to speak to Mr. Potter about his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, which he so conveniently ignored," Severus said, addressing both of them. "The faster I can see Mr. Potter, the faster we can have our talk, and the faster I will leave you. So if you please."

"He's not here," Vernon said.

"Then please, do tell me where he is," Severus said, bordering either curiosity or contempt, he wasn't sure which.

"How should we know where he is?" Petunia said.

"I do believe you should know where your nephew - a near eleven year old - is," he drawled back. Perhaps there was something to Minerva's concern?

"He's over at a friend's house," Vernon assured him. "After all, it's his birthday today, so he went visiting. He won't be back till supper. So maybe you should come back another time?" Severus' mind was racing trying to bring old memories back. Well, today was 31st July, and it did seem, now that Vernon mentioned it, that Lily had given birth on this day, eleven years ago.

"No," Severus declined. "As much as I would dearly love to leave you in peace right now, I must wait for Mr. Pottery return. If I could have a cup of tea?" He noticed the worried looks that the two Dursleys exchanged, and wondered what that could be. Probably nothing more than the thought of having one of them stay for the afternoon.

—–—

Supper time was nearing. And still, there was no sign of Mr. Harry James Potter. Severus sighed. He'd been waiting in this blasted Muggle house for hours now, and he wanted to go back to Hogwarts and finish the potion that Minerva had so kindly taken him from. It was clear that Potter lived the privileged life he knew he had. There was nothing for Minerva to worry about. But he knew that after investing this much effort into the project, to come back to her without having seen him and without an answer - that would just not work. He certainly wouldn't get his favour from her this coming school year.

"Will Mr. Potter be arriving soon?" He asked, breaking a long held silence.

"He should be back soon," Vernon said, slightly nervously. Well of course the man was nervous. Having an ex Death Eater - well, Vernon didn't know that, but he was still a dark man - sitting in one's kitchen all afternoon, and now for supper too, couldn't be an easy thing for a wizard hating Muggle to accept. Severus nodded his acknowledgment. Wordlessly, dinner was served, and the Dursleys, he noticed, did have enough decency to give him a plate, even if they had never actually invited him. They are in silence.

—

"Where is your son, Petunia?" Severus asked, after dinner was taken care of.

"He's also at a friend's house," Petunia replied.

"The same as Mr. Potter?"

"No," Petunia said cautiously, guardedly. "At least I don't believe so." Severus nodded.

"Mr. Potter should be back soon," he continued. "It's almost dark. Will he be calling you when he leaves?"

"I doubt it," Petunia said. Severus huffed a bit. Just like a Potter. Spending his birthday with whatever group of Marauders he had collected, ignoring his relatives, and then not having the decency - or the common sense - to call when he was leaving. Alright, he might be a wizard, but he couldn't send a patronus, So of course he should use the telephone.

—–—

"It's getting very late," Severus observed. He hated stating the obvious, but with Muggles, one could never be too sure. Well, with any non Slytherins. He didn't want to speculate what house Petunia or Vernon would get if they could be sorted. "Where is Mr. Potter?"

"He must be spending the night," Vernon concluded. "So you might as well drop round another time."

"You seem very intent on getting rid of me," Severus said. "As I am also of leaving, but not before I finish what I came here to do. Will you please call his friends until you find which ones he's staying with?"

"That wouldn't do!" Petunia objected. "It's not good form!"

"It's also not good form to not know the whereabouts of your eleven year old nephew on his birthday. Now, please, will you find me Mr. Potter?"

—

Uncle Vernon was going to kill him. He just knew it. There was a stranger who had come, and was asking about him. He didn't know who the man was, or what he wanted, but it had to do with him. And the last time someone came asking about him, Uncle Vernon had really given it to him for telling lies about him to good society. But, really, he hadn't. He hadn't complained at all, or said a word about anything his uncle did to him. Why should he? Why should he want to tell people about what a bad person he was? He wasn't sure why his uncle thought he would. But his old teacher - one from the preschool he never finished - had come by to talk about him. Oh, if only the man would leave, so that he could get his punishment and then it would be over! When would the man leave? He began to sob quietly into his pillow, terrified of what his uncle would do to him. Well, It wasn't really much of a pillow, but it was all he ever had, and he tried to muffle his sobs as much as possible. He knew that noise was not acceptable from people such as himself.


	2. What Happens behind Closed Doors

Severus huffed inwardly. What was he going to do now? He needed to talk to that blasted boy, and spending the night here was out of the question. Backing down was also out of the question. But wait. He heard something. Very faint. Almost undetectable. But the house was very still, the only other sound being Vernon turning the pages of his newspaper. And as a spy and potions professor, Severus had perfected his hearing. There definitely was something. It sounded like muffled crying.

He took out his wand, without anyone noticing, and wordlessly did a point me spell for Harry. The wand moved in the direction of the stairway and felt warm, indicating that he was in fact very close to the target. He couldn't help raising an eyebrow at that bit of information. Potter, close? He was supposed to be at a friend's house for his birthday. And Severus was absolutely certain that no one had entered the house since he had. Quickly he put his wand away before Vernon or Petunia would see it. He got up, intended to find what it was his was was telling him.

"Something we can help you with?" Vernon asked.

"No, thank you," Severus said. "I was just going to find a toilet upstairs." Vernon nodded. It was almost funny how quickly he spun his stories. Ah, but then, the life of a spy. He went over to the stairs, but no one was on them. He performed the spell again. It pointed to the cupboard under the stairs. Once again, he arched an eyebrow. Under the stairs? Really? What was this all about? Had Potter really been here all this time? He laid his hand on the doorknob. He was almost entranced by the silence and the mystery of the whole situation.

"What are you doing?" Petunia shrieked. Severus almost - almost - jumped. For a moment, you could detect that Severus was actually startled. How could he have left his guard down?

"I'm opening a door, if you couldn't already see that," he drawled.

"Leave that door alone!" She continued, and now Vernon was coming. Oh, horrors. Now he'd have two of them to deal with, and he needed to open this door. He didn't know what was going on, but all his internal alarms were going off as not good. In a moment, he made a decision that would change his life forever. Before Vernon could get there, his hand tightened on the doorknob and he opened the cupboard. He closed his eyes for a moment and sucked in his breath at the sight that met him.

—

Why couldn't the man just go? Did he know what he was doing? Did the man know what would happen to him if he didn't leave? Well, he'd come, so it was going to happen to him anyway. He sobbed some more, still trying to muffle it as best he could. Suddenly he heard his aunt nearby.

"What are you doing?" It was the tone she used with him a lot. But it definitely wasn't aimed at him this time. She knew where he was - she had put him in there quickly when the door bell had rung - and he wasn't doing anything.

"I'm opening a door, if you couldn't see that already," the strangers voice replied. Oh no, oh no! He wasn't going to open the door to his cupboard. He just couldn't. Maybe this was all a bad dream and he could wake himself up. He prayed the stranger would go away and leave his cupboard alone!

"Leave that door alone!" For once, he and his aunt agreed on something. But it wasn't more than a few seconds later and the door opened. Harry felt his heart sink, but still had his face buried in his poor excuse of a pillow, muffling his tears, which had increased in intensity.

—

The smell of blood assaulted Severus' nose. He opened his eyes, forced them open, and took in the scene of the cupboard. The shelves were filled with cleaning agents and other household supplies. On the floor, there was an old crib bed mattress, and on the mattress a small boy laid on his stomach. Next to him there was a thin blanket, and he had his face buried in an old small pillow. The mattress, blanket and pillow were covered in blood, both old and new. The boy's shoulders shook as he cried softly. His clothes were much too big - or perhaps he was just too small - and ripped in multiple places, not to mention the atrocious stains that covered them. He wore a hoodie that fell to his knees, and a pair of jeans that were cut off at the ankles. The boy wore no shoes, but instead had socks which were crusted over with sweat and dirt.

Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Severus heard a man yelling at him to get out of the cupboard. But he took no heed. Severus had seen things like this before. He'd seen people injured and bleeding, kept in small dark cells, crying softly, because they had to express their pain someway. But that had been in the Dark Lords service. That was wort Voldemort himself did. Softly, Severus was on one knee beside the boy.

"Harry," he whispered, but there was no response. Slowly, he reached his hand over to the black mop of hair. If the situation had been otherwise, Severus knew he would have thought some nasty comments about it. Harry was definitely James' son, and he was about to run his hand through that hair. But the situation was what it was, and as soon as his fingers touched the hair - not even the scalp - Harry stiffened and stopped crying.

"Harry," Severus tried again. "I'm here to help you." Harry just shook his head tensely, still not looking up. Severus was brought back to reality when a rough hand was placed on his shoulder. He threw it off without a second thought and stood to face Vernon, drawing his wand. Vernon backed off a step at the threatening move.

"You will leave me alone, or I will hex you into next Tuesday, so help me," he growled. "And don't try me because I will." Vernon's eyes fell on Harry, still stiff with fright, and kicked him in the much too thin thigh. Harry hissed in pain, but didn't move or cry out.

"This is your last warning, Dursley, before I do something I'll regret," Severus threatened dangerously, his magic nearly sparking off his robes with anger. He wasn't quite sure which hex or curse to choose. As an ex Death eater and spy, there were just so many. But it wouldn't do to get himself locked up in Azkaban over losing his temper. Thankfully, Vernon left the cupboard, but not before throwing Harry and himself a couple of nasty looks and a rude gesture. When Harry and Severus were quite alone, Severus knelt down again, putting his wand away, and picked Harry up, pressing his face against his shoulder. Harry shuddered violently, and whimpered softly, his muscles still incredibly tight.

"Shh," Severus said softly, "I won't hurt you. You'll be fine. I won't let your uncle hurt you." Harry pressed his face into Severus' robes more, pressing the world out. Harry was much too light. It felt like picking up a toddler, and Severus was very disturbed by this fact. Perhaps it didn't help that he was a very strong man. He could lift more than his own weight without much trouble. But still, an eleven year old should weigh more than this! He carried Harry into the front room which had a sofa. He laid Harry out on the sofa, and the boy curled into a ball immediately.

The front door opened and closed, and Severus looked up quickly to see. A whale of a boy, Dudley Dursley, Severus inferred, came walking - more like waddling - in. The boy didn't even notice Severus or Harry right away. Better that way.

"Mum! Dad!" Dudley called loudly. "Do you have any dessert left? I want some!" Severus shook his head sadly. Apparently Dudley was what he expected Harry to be. Potter. Not Harry, Potter. He was not about to get involved in the whole 'Boy who lived' story. He was not going to take on yet another abuse case. He was not about to compromise his position as a spy by associating himself with the boy who defeated the Dark Lord. But this was also Lily's child. Could he so easily abandon Lily's child? He sighed. He really wasn't abandoning him - just not getting emotionally involved. Harry was still curled in a tight ball. Severus couldn't help thinking that his chosen position was a very uncomfortable one.

"Hey, who's that?" Dudley called out. Snape narrowed his eyes, and stood between the Dursley boy and Potter.

"That is none of your concern, Mr. Dursley," Severus said in an even but commanding tone. It was the one he used when disciplining uncooperative Gryffindors. "As it is quite late, I advise you to go to bed." Dudley just blinked at him. "Now, go!" He barked after a moment.

"What's the freak doing on the couch?" He questioned suspiciously.

"I - said - go," Severus growled. "Your cousin is under my protection , and unless you wish to cross me, do as I say." Dudley squeaked something of an affirmation and scuttled up the stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry had begun to cry again, shortly after Dudley had arrived and noticed them.

"Everything will be alright, child," Severus murmured as he laid a gentle a gentle hand on Potters exposed shoulder. He flinched, but otherwise did not react. "Harry? I need to see your injuries to heal them. Will you let me do that?" Harry shook his head. Severus suppressed yet another sigh. He had seen abuse, and he'd seen torture. And right now, his instincts told him this was more akin to torture than abuse. The abuse he'd seen in his Slytherins, even from Death Eater households, had so many differences from this. He pulled a potion from his robes. It was a combination pain relieving potion and a dreamless sleeping potion. Apparently this was going to be his only choice in healing the boy who had refused his help.

"Drink this, Harry," he said, handing him the vial, but still Harry didn't respond other than to just shake his head. "Harry," Severus tried again. "Will you at least look at me?" Another shake of the blasted mop of hair. "Fine," Severus snapped, which got him a flinch from Harry. "I'm not angry," he said more gently this time. He proceeded to spell the potion into the child. Now he only had to wait until it took effect, and then he could work on healing the boy.

In a few minutes, Harry relaxed slightly, and his breathing became more even. Severus took this as his cue to unroll Harry and begin what he had to do. Pushing his sleeves up, he placed Harry in a sitting position and began to take his clothes off carefully. His face was pale and drawn. Perspiration stood out on his forehead, even though it wasn't hot in the house. As he suspected, his clothes were adhering to wounds. Severus summoned a bowl of water and a cloth, and began to try and dissolve the scabs that held the clothes in place. He did this without magic, because there was no safe spell for such a thing. Any spell he could use would leave the wounds fresh again. It was a long process, just getting Harry's hoodie off. Of course the boy didn't have anything on under the hoodie.

After several hours of painstaking work, Severus had removed the hoodie. Occasionally Harry let out a whimper in his sleep, but that was it. Severus closed his eyes a pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw Harry's back. It was layered with scars, and cuts at various stages of healing, with the most recent Ines still seeping. Some of them were red and infected, oozing green pus. He began disinfecting and healing the wounds with a list of complex spells. Once his back was under control, Severus moved to his arms. He noticed a few scabbed over cuts there but what disturbed him more was the neat rows of scars that ran the length of both arms. They were careful to stay away from any major vessels. With all the other pain the boy was in, was he really inflicting self harm upon himself? Severus wasn't sure, but in this case, it really didn't make sense to him. He just continued healing Harry.

In a similar method, Severus removed Harry's trousers, and healed those wounds. He was no less disturbed by those than he was on the boy's upper half. Then he began looking for broken bones. He found old broken ribs and fingers that were distorted with multiple breakages, all of which had healed wrong. One of his ankles was also broken, and he had a sprained wrist. After rebreaking and healing all of the offending bones, Severus sat down in a chair and heaved a sigh of relief. That had been a painstaking job. There was so much to do for the boy. And undoubtedly his mind was scarred as badly or worse than his back. But healing his mind would be a much longer and harder project than his body which was already hard enough.

He ran his hand over his face. There was no way he could leave Harry - Potter! - here. If for nothing else, he was certain the Dursleys would do everything in their power to harm him after he left, most probably due to his visit. There was still a few hours on Potter's sleeping potion, and in the meantime, he would speak with the Dursleys. Getting up, he left the room, his joints stiff from strain.

-—

"I am taking Mr. Potter with me," Severus calmly announced to Vernon and Petunia who sat quietly watching the television.

"You have no right!" Vernon sputtered at him.

"Actually, I am well within my rights," Severus said, narrowing his eyes. Who was Vernon to talk about rights? "Album Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts, is Mr. Potter's magical guardian, and wishes him to attend Hogwarts in the autumn. In those interests, I will be seeing to his welfare. Therefore, I do, in fact, have every right." Severus hoped that Dursley could understand all the words he used. He just grunted his acknowledgment. Severus sneered.

"Thank you for a most… eventful evening, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," he said with a slight mocking incline of his head. "Mr. Potter and I will be leaving immediately." He turned to leave the room.

"Good riddance!" He heard Vernon call from behind him. Slowly, he turned back to face the man, crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes again.

"Trust me, Vernon, Petunia," he said, "you have not heard the last from me. No one - no one tortures a child like this and gets away with it when I'm involved." He finished with a hiss, and with his cloak flapping behind him left the room before he did something stupid.

—

He scooped Potter up into his arms, supporting his head against his shoulder, and the other arm under his knees. Harry moaned and whimpered quietly at the touch, but didn't wake. For this, Severus had his potion to thank. He apparated with a quiet pop to right outside Hogwarts wards. The night was cool, but comfortable, and Severus made sure that his cloak covered potter sufficiently for the walk up to the castle.

As a professor, Severus knew the castle almost as well as anyone there. He was used to stalking idiot Gryffindors who insisted on risking their lives over things they weren't involved in, so he had to know it well. Stupid brats, they kept thinking he was there to make their lives miserable. Well, better miserable lives than no lives at all right? He almost smirked at the thought. Almost, because he was still very aware of the lightweight he carried. He slipped through a rarely used door which was close to Minerva's offices and living quarters. It wouldn't do for anyone but her to see him carrying Potter like this. Alright, alright, it wouldn't do for anyone but her to see Potter like this period. He was healed as best as he could in a couple of hours with no notice, but he still looked terrible. And Severus knew he would for some weeks to come, and he doubted he would ever look normal. No, he knew that Potter would never look normal. There were things they could do, but he would always have those scars running everywhere on his body. There was nothing he could do for that.

Since his hands were full, much as it pained his dignity, he kicked at Minerva's door. In a moment he heard her call "Come in!" But just kicked again, since he couldn't open the door. He hoped she would come over and open it for him. Sure enough, she did.

"Sever- what happened?" She said. "Get in here!" She ushered him into her apartment and shut the door hastily.

"You were right, Minerva," he said. "Mr. Potter had been horribly abused - and for a long time it seems. I had no choice but to bring him with me. Albus should know where he is - even if he has done a terrible job of seeing to the boy's safety. He will be waking up soon from the sleeping potion I gave him. I need to get him to my quarters, and settled in, before he wakes up, and I can't leave him. It will be a shock enough to wake up in an unknown place, with a man he barely knows, much less with complete strangers. I need you to tell the headmaster what has happened. I will speak to him in more detail as soon as I can. And I will make the arrangements. You can tell him there will be no need to floo over or floo call me until I have initiated contact. Until then, there is only one valid reason to disturb me - the castle itself is in danger. I trust you will deliver my messages?"

"Of course, Severus," Minerva said, her voice tight, but not faltering. "And I'll see to it that the old fool listens."

"Thank you, Minerva," he said, with a nod. "Goodnight."

"Will you be able to get him into your apartment?" She replied, opening the door for him.

"Yes," he said. "I can open my own doors with magic easily enough."

"Goodnight." She said.

"I fear it will be a long one," he sighed. "I appreciate your well wishes." He turned and left, as he flipped through the night shadows to the dungeons, carrying a small load in his arms.

 **AN: Here's the second chapter! Please rate and favourite :)**


End file.
